The Song of the Red Moon
by Nekita Sakura
Summary: La verdad no encontraba categoría para esta historia. Realmente lamento si esta mal puesta la categoría. [Historia Propia] - Hanasaki Haru es una joven que lleva una aburrida manera de ver las cosas, pero las cosas cambian al llegar Kyosuke a su vida. ¿Que secreto se dará a conocer? ¿Que misterio oculta este nuevo joven? [Continuación Lenta Paciencia Por Favor]
1. Chapter 1

The Song of the Red Moon  
[Prologo]

_"Nunca creí que la vida tuviese algo de emocionante, siempre creí que era un ciclo normal que a todos nos llegaba la muerte, que todo terminaba alguna vez. Pero estaba equivocada, esto recién comienza. Luego de haberle conocido, a esa persona que rompería con toda teoría posible"_

Las cosas en casa eran aburridas, al menos eso me parecía a mí. Yo sabía que todo esto era demasiado cotidiano y a veces sentía que me faltaba algo de emoción, pero ¿Cómo encontrarla? En una ciudad así. Actualmente me encontraba viviendo en la ciudad de Tokyo, en Japón.

Desde niña me daba la impresión de que las cosas eran demasiado aburridas, siempre era lo mismo, las clases, el club, ir a casa y demás tareas.

Me encontraba cursando el final del tercer año de la preparatoria, a penas el año pasado había cumplido quince años, dentro de poco seria mi cumpleaños.

Nuevamente ocurrió, en casa se daban las peleas cotidianas entre mis padres, nunca había sido buena la relación entre ellas después de mi nacimiento. Tenía dos hermanos mayores, que estos últimos siempre se veían molestos porque estaban cansados según ellos de todo esto. Querían que las cosas cambiaran, pero mi padre no ayudaba.

Una mañana un domingo, después de la clase de deportes, que extrañamente nos anunciaron un viernes que tendríamos la práctica de deportes un domingo, cosa que fue algo fuera de serie, dado que no era habitual que el profesor cambiara los horarios.

Esa mañana nuevamente, todo se veía como de costumbre, las clases se dieron como siempre, pero para cuando me di cuenta algo raro estaba pasando. Había escuchado a Sayuri que me estaba diciendo algo, pero no le preste atención, hasta que escuche sus palabras nuevamente.

_"Hana, pero que te pasa? Acaso escuchaste lo que te dije?"_ –Me pregunto la joven de ojos grises-_ "llevo media hora hablándote"_ –se quejó esta última-

_"Lo siento, no te preste atención"_ –sonreí sin poderlo evitar al ver como mi mejor amiga se molestaba- _"enserio lo lamento"_ –sonreí divertida mientras que prestaba atención nuevamente a ella- _"¿Qué querías decirme?"_ –pregunte-

_"Ah, cierto"_ –se quedó pensativa- _"¿te has enterado? Ha llegado un nuevo alumno al instituto"_ –sonrió-

_"Un nuevo alumno, ¿en esta época del año? ¡Si estamos a mitad de año!"_ –Dije sin entender nada-_ "pero como puede ser?"_ –me pregunte pensativa-

_"no lo sé"_ –respondió la joven de ojos grises- _"pero solo sé que el director hizo una excepción"_ –respondió la joven-

_"Entiendo, con razón"_ –sonreí- _"¿acaso va en nuestro curso?"_ –pregunte curiosa-

_"Aparentemente si, aunque se corrió el rumor que el alumno nuevo parece mucho más joven"_ –sonrió-_ "todos dicen que es menor a nosotros, pero resulta que tiene la misma edad al parecer"_

_"Eso está curioso, tengo que admitirlo"_ –admití pensativa- _"pero ¿será así?"_ –me pregunte mentalmente-

Para cuando quiso Sayuri responderme a esto último que decía, vimos entrar al profesor causando este último que todo el salón guardara silencio. Escuchábamos al profesor anunciar al nuevo alumno, todos los chicos murmuraban, mientras las chicas parecían estar sorprendidas y bastante admiradas, ese rumor parecía ser cierto.

Ese joven tenía una mirada bastante penetrante, pero a su vez parecía estar demasiado tranquilo. Llevaba la ropa del instituto, sus ojos color marrón claro y su cabello de un tono casi igual a sus ojos pero que tenía un extraño tono rubio ceniza también al tomar contacto con la luz.

Mientras que el profesor lo terminaba de anunciar, no pude evitar observarlo curiosa, se veía lindo tenía que admitirlo, pero esa mirada lo hacía un poco feroz, también daba escalofríos dado que tenía una apariencia salida de una novela, incluso parecía un modelo de pasarelas.

_"no puedo creerlo…"_ –susurre sin querer-

Su nombre era Kyosuke Hatsuro, era hijo del gran hombre de negocios Kaztuko Hatsuro, el profesor había terminado de anunciarlo y ahora buscaba un lugar donde podría ubicarse para sentarse para así comenzar la clase.

Unos pocos minutos después, casi se me hiela la sangre, porque escuche al profesor que decía con naturalidad _"Veamos, creo que el lugar al lado de Haru está libre, puedes sentarte ahí"_. Poco a poco note que venía para el lado donde estaba yo, causando un par de murmullos en el salón, más que nada por parte de mis compañeras.

Lo observe de reojo pero no le dije nada, pude ver a Sayuri que me miraba raro, pero parecía divertida ella con la situación. Luego de esto las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Al momento de irme a casa, después del club, camine un poco y había ido al parque. Sabía que era tarde, pero no tenía ganas de ir a casa, necesitaba tomar algo de aire.

Una hora más tarde me sentía más tranquila, pero de repente escuche un extraño ruido entre los arbustos, para cuando me percaté de que estaba pasando, pude ver unos ojos rojos que me miraban y escuchaba un ruido demasiado extraño, lo que me provoco un susto enorme y atine a huir de ahí, algo me decía que si me quedaba podía ser mi fin.

Llegue a casa, esa noche me la pase en mi habitación había llevado algo para cenar, pero me preguntaba interiormente que era eso, que fue eso. Esos ojos rojos, eran de "¿Quien será?" Me preguntaba en mi mente, nunca había visto algo así, y me preocupaba bastante.

Entre pensamientos e ideas me quede dormida, mañana no había clases, así que podría pensar tranquila y terminar con las tareas.

Esa noche, tuve un sueño… esos ojos rojos otra vez los pude ver… pero no podía ver a su dueño/a…¿Quién sería? ¿De quién eran esos ojos rojos? ¿Acaso era algo peligroso? ¿De qué se trataría?...


	2. Chapter 2

The Song of the Red Moon

-Capitulo 1-

"Sueños, Misterio & Reconocimiento"

Esa noche, tuve un sueño… esos ojos rojos otra vez los pude ver… pero no podía ver a su dueño/a…¿Quién sería? ¿De quién eran esos ojos rojos? ¿Acaso era algo peligroso? ¿De qué se trataría?...

La noche no fue nada tranquila para mi, estuve inquieta toda la noche al parecer estaba dormida tan profundamente, pero en mis sueños estaba muy incomoda.

Podía ver a esos ojos rojos mirándome fijamente, de repente esa voz se escucho muy férrea, gritándome que me alejara de el.

_"Corre! No te quedes aquí A menos que quieras morir esta noche!"_ -grito la voz furiosamente-_ "Vete! lárgate de aquí!"_

No podía decir nada, no podía entender quien era, su voz me asustaba, pero al contrario, no le hice caso, ignore sus advertencias y me acerque.

_"¿Quien eres? ¿que haces en mi sueño?"_ -le pregunte extrañada-_ "¿quien eres?"_

El joven volvió a gruñir de nuevo y su voz se escucho muy grave, a tal punto que me infundio esta ves miedo. Obligándome a retroceder. No entendía que era lo que estaba advirtiéndome mi subconsciente, pero estaba segura, que no era nada bueno.

_"¿porque? ¿quien eres?" -_le pregunte otra ves- _"porque te me haces conocido, no puedo ver bien tu rostro, pero te me haces conocido, ¿quien eres?"_

El joven volvió a hacer furiosamente lo mismo de hace un momento, pero para cuando lo dijo, lo vi acercarse furiosamente hacia mi. Sus ojos rojos me dejaron sorprendida y sin aliento, me daba miedo lo admito completamente. Pero me quede mirando a sus ojos rojos, esa mirada, se me hacia familiar, pero el color de los ojos no encajaban.

_"Te dije que te fueras, acaso quieres que te mate?"_ -gruño nuevamente el joven- "no te revelare nada, dado que no puedo decirte nada y no debo decirte nada" -sonrió- _"pero si sigues preguntando tendré que obligarte a irte"._

_"Pero tu estas en mi sueño!" _-le grite asustada- _"Entonces sal tu de mi sueño!"_

_"Lo siento, no puedo acceder a eso" _-sonrío maliciosamente- _"Aunque, ya que estoy de visita..." _-sonrió mas maliciosamente-_ "tal ves podría .."_ -pensó por un segundo- _"tal ves esto..."_

No lo vi venir, de repente el joven de ojos rojos que estaba frente a mi se me acerco mas todavía, del susto quise retroceder pero me encontré que me había atrapado entre sus brazos, mirándome fijamente, lo vi sonreír maliciosamente antes de acercarse hace mi rostro.

No pude hacerle frente, me sentía asustada pero nerviosa, no pude reaccionar. Un momento después, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, me beso. Sentí algo muy extraño, sentí un profundo escalofrió, el joven misterioso tenia una temperatura extraña, parecía un volcán! o al menos eso se me paso por la mente.

Unos segundos después, me había dejado recuperar el aire y lo observe, no podía ni hablar del shock que sufría. Lo que si supe, unos momentos antes de que mi mente quedase en blanco, que escuche su voz una ves mas, me decía _"Lo siento, no debí hacer eso. Aunque tengo que admitir que no estuvo tan mal. Solo espero que no descubras mi identidad o me meterás en problemas grandes. Mejor dicho, te meterás en unos grandes problemas"._

Esa mañana desperté asustada, mas que nada con el susto que me dio el despertador.

_"Despertador de los mil demonios" _-extendí las manos y apague el aparato-

La mañana transcurrió rápido, como no había clases me sentía un poco pensativa, en la tarde había quedado con Sayuri en ir al centro comercial, al parecer habían llegado los objetos que esperaba. Unos cuadernos que esperaba que eran ecológicos al parecer. Al mediodía nos encontramos en el centro comercial. Aun asi, en mi mente resonaba lo que había soñado, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero esa persona ¿quien era? ¿porque lo veía tan familiar?.

_"Hana, hana, hana!" _-hablo la joven extrañada-_ "hana, sal de la nube de donde estas!"_ -la sacudió-

_"Ah, ah? que?"_ -le mire asustada-_ "¿que decías "_ -suspire sobresaltada-

_"Hana, que te pasa? has dormido mal?"_ -la joven me miraba sin entender estaba extrañada-_ "¿que te pasa?"_

_"Lo siento, no pude dormir bien, tuve un sueño raro_" -le mire extrañada-

Mientras que caminábamos habíamos ido al local de librerías que había, entonces mientras que buscaba encontraba los cuadernos que necesitaba, me quede pensativa, sin darme cuenta camine despacio y buscando uno de los cuadernos golpee algo que estaba cerca de mi, uno de los libros de los estantes cayo al lado mio, dándome un buen susto.

"Ah! que susto!" -mire el libro extrañada-_ "¿que clase de libro sera? se ve extraño!"_

Levante el libro y de repente sentí esa mirada de ojos rojos, me sobresalte en silencio. Por alguna razón quería llevarme ese libro. Por lo cual me lleve los cuadernos y el libro. No le dije nada a Sayuri al respecto de mi sueño y del porque compre el libro ese. Habíamos pasado la tarde ya después de haber ido al cine, haber comido algo, volví a casa.

Al llegar a mi habitación, camine un poco y comenze a mirar el libro. De repente, mi mente divago sobre el sueño. Me levante de la cama dejando el libro arriba de la cama, busque el álbum de fotos del viaje de estudios. Ahí comprendí algo extraño. El chico nuevo, Kyosuke se parecia mucho al chico de ojos rojos, ¿acaso era el? me preguntaba mentalmente al tomar el libro.

_"¿que clase de libro es este?"_ -notaba que no entendía nada-

Miraba el libro de manera rara, tenia símbolos raros, lo mas extraño fue el pentagrama, hasta donde sabia por las películas, este clase de libro era de ocultismo o algo así. ¿Como diablos llego un libro así a japón? Es extraño, me sentía rara, mas que nada al leer el contenido del libro. Repentinamente me sentía cansada, un poco mareada y me deje caer sobre la cama.

Aun tenia el libro entre mis manos al caer inconsciente. De repente me encontré en un lugar raro. Llamas, gritos, me sentía aterrada. ¿Acaso esto es ... el infierno? me pregunte asustada mentalmente.

_"¡Que diablos haces tu aquí!" _-escuche de nuevo esa voz férrea, la misma de anoche- "¡_No debes estar aquí! ¡Como has llegado hasta aquí!"_

_"Es que... el libro que leía .. me quede dormida..."_ -sintiéndome lenta- _"¿quien eres?"_

El joven no respondió, solo se me acerco, al tocarme sentí un susto de lo mas grande y me levante de mi cama asustada. Eso si había sido un sueño muy real, las llamas las sentía todavía cerca y miraba el libro, este tenia un extraño reflejo ¿Brillaba? mire sin entender el libro y lo cerré, ya asustada.

_"Rayos, que fue todo eso? que demonios hacia Kyosuke ahí "_ -me dije al entender lo que acababa de decir-_ "un momento... acaso ese... era kyosuke?!" _-grite asustada- _"pero que...? que esta pasando aquí!"_

Luego pase la noche un tanto, asustada y nerviosa, no volví a soñar nuevamente al menos esa noche, simplemente logre descansar demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente en clases, observe con cuidado los movimientos de Kyosuke, era extraño, tenia que admitirlo, pero no se parecía en nada al menos eso parecía al chico que veía en mis sueños, ¿me habré equivocado?. Lo observe durante todo el transcurso de la clase, al irme a casa, dado que sayuri tenia una practica deportiva de la cual yo no quise participar, me dirigía a casa pero pare en el parque extrañada. Me había sentado un rato en los columpios con los ojos cerrados. Meditaba, hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

_"¿que haces aquí tan tarde?" _-la voz del joven se escuchaba tranquila pero fría- _"Es peligroso que estés aquí tan tarde"_

_"Solo tomaba algo de aire"_ -abrí los ojos y me sobresalte-_ "y tu que haces aquí?"_

Me asuste por poco me caigo al piso, me agarre de las cadenas del columpio y mire al joven que me miraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba yo. Ahi estaba, como si lo hubiese llamado inconscientemente.

_"Deberías ir a casa, estos días la calle ha sido peligrosa"_ -sonrió el joven de ojos negros brillantes-

_"Tal ves tengas razón, pero..." -_lo mire extrañada, dudaba si decir lo siguiente-

_"pero que? ocurre algo?" _-se vio sorprendido-

_"no nada" _-me levante nerviosa y tome la mochila que había dejado ahí nomas-_ "lo siento"_

Antes de que el pudiese decirme algo, me fui de ahí apresurada. Algo no me iba bien en mi mente ¿porque le tenia miedo? acaso el era el joven con el que había soñado, con ese que había visto en mis sueños?. Se que esa noche, mis sueños otra ves se dieron, nuevamente lo tenia frente a mi, pero esta ves sus ropas eran raras, muy oscuras casi góticas junto a unas alas de arcángel pero negras, sonreía divertido.

_"Parece que te asuste bastante, lamento haberte dado aquel susto"_ -sonrió- _"dime, acaso tienes tu mi libro?"_ -sonrió-

_"¿cual libro?" _-pregunte extrañada-_ "oh, aquel libro escarlata con la llave rara?" _-pensé un momento- _"Si, acaso es tuyo?"_

El joven suspiro tranquilo, estaba seguro de que era mejor que estuviese en otras manos antes que en las de el.

_"Quiero que lo tengas contigo, pero hagas lo que hagas no quiero que vuelvas a intentar leerlo"_ -gruño-_ "¿de acuerdo?"_ -me advirtió con su voz-

_"Esta bien, no lo haré, pero me debes una explicación _ -le gruñí un poco molesta- _"quiero saber que esta pasando"_ -le reclame-

_"Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, mi pequeña curiosa"_ -sonrió antes de repetir la misma acción de la ultima ves-

Esa misma noche, me dormí profundamente, sentía algo extraño un calor fuera de lo normal, ¿que estaba pasando? me sentía cansada, agotada.

A la madrugada me desperté y pude ver aquellos ojos rojos frente a mi mirada. Me asuste, pero no grite, lo mire sin entenderla. _¿Que haces aquí? _ me pregunte mentalmente, como si me hubiese escuchado, pude oir un susurro que me decía _"por favor, descansa, te has enfermado, intentaré quedarme junto a ti, lamento que hayas encontrado mi libro, fue mi culpa" ¿Su culpa?_ Me pregunte mentalmente, no tenia nada de malo.

Solo se que sentí su mano en mi rostro mientras que me daba otro beso y repentinamente mi mente se nublo y me dormí nuevamente.

Todo ardía, todo hacia mucho calor donde estaba, dios que alguien apague ese incendio

* * *

Notas: Se que tendría que terminar el de code, pero me trabe con respecto a la trama como mezclarla. Por ahora quedo suspendida.

En cuanto a esta nueva historia, la vengo teniendo en mente hace bastante pero no sabia como reflejarla escrita, así que de a poco seguiré subiendo puede que hoy si llego subo otro capitulo mas. ¡Ojala les guste!.


End file.
